The Reason
by coolchic79260
Summary: *One Shot for RKORyder* He left the WWE after his Contract was up but he keeps harassing the company what's the reason? CM Punk/OC


_Me: Hey guys this is a one shot RKORyder asked me to write for her and I did...it took forever since I had to find a good plot though but I finally did so Enjoy everyone :D (Especially RKORyder :D) Oh and Adrian belongs to her and Alicia, Jasmine and Carrie belong to me. We own no WWE Superstars or Divas sadly._

"Ok I know he won the WWE Championship and all but did he have to interrupt Hunter at Comic Con?" Adrian asked as she got ready for her match against Jasmine

"Wonder why he did it?" Brie asked

"Maybe he wants to get back in the WWE." Nicki suggested

"Nah if he did he would have signed that contract that he made for Vince right before Money in the Bank." Adrian said

"Maybe he wants to get back in a different way." Brie suggested

"Well as long as it doesn't concern me he can get in any way he wants." Adrian said leaving for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Canada Adrian!" Justin announced

_In The End _by _Linkin Park _played and Adrian came out wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring she waited for Jasmine

"And her opponent from London England she is the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!" Justin announced

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out wearing a Pink and White Short Sleeved Flannel Shirt, Pink Skinny Jeans, White Sneakers and the Divas Championship in her left hand. When she got in the ring she raised it happily then handed it to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jasmine was down Adrian got in position and when she was about to pull off her finisher she heard a familiar theme song

"_What is he doing here?" _Adrian thought in shock as she saw Phil come out and she was distracted for a few moments then turned around but got hit with Jasmine's Finisher _Flash Kick 2.0 _and she got pinned and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!" Justin announced

"_That Idiot cost me the match!" _Adrian thought angrily as she got up and went to the back and got an ice pack and rested it on her neck _"Why would he do that?" _She thought to herself _"Maybe I'm one of the people he wants to torture. Well I got news for him that won't happen." _She thought angrily to herself as she walked around and got a pipe and looked for Phil

"Hey Adrian looking for someone?" David asked

"Yeah your former leader where is he?" She growled at him

"You mean Phil?" He asked "What are you talking about he's not here."

"Bull I just saw him out on the stage and he cost me my match!" Adrian yelled at him "I know you're hiding him!"

"I'm not." David said backing up

"Yeah right well if you see him let him know he's dead!" Adrian yelled as she walked away

"She's out for blood." David said to himself

"_Where is he where is he?" _She thought growling then she saw his sister Alicia

"Alicia!" She yelled walking up to her brother

"What's up Adrian?" Alicia asked

"Where is your brother?" She yelled

"Besides on the stage I haven't seen him I swear." Alicia said

"I'm sure he told you about his plans!" Adrian yelled

"I don't know I swear." Alicia said quickly

"Positive?" Adrian yelled at her

"Positive." Alicia said sounding scared

"Well if you see him." She said putting her pipe on her shoulder "Let him know I'm looking for him." She said walking away

"Keep walking my little flower." Phil whispered in hiding "All will be revealed."

"Ok where he could he be?" Adrian asked as she looked for Phil some more

"Looking for Phil?" Carrie asked as she saw Adrian

"Yeah where is he?" She yelled

"Last I checked he went to the rafters." Carrie said

"Thanks you've been more helpful all day!" Adrian yelled as she ran up to the rafters but when he got there he was gone

"Damn it!" She yelled "He's gone!" She yelled again as she went down and looked for him more "Where is he?" She yelled angrily

"All will be clear soon my princess." Phil whispered in hiding "Just you wait."

"This is taking way too long!" Adrian yelled as she got close to the Divas locker room "Where the hell is he!"

"Looking for me?" A voice asked and Adrian turned around to see Phil

"There you are!" Adrian yelled as she ran towards him with the pipe but Phil stopped her

"Do you even know why I went out darning your match?" Phil asked

"Yeah to make sure I wouldn't win!" Adrian yelled

"No it wasn't that." Phil said calmly

"Then what was it then?" Adrian yelled

"Follow me I'm still not welcome here." Phil said as he and Adrian walked to a secret place "We should be safe here."

"Good now why did you?..."Adrian started to ask but Phil caught her lips in a kiss and he kissed her and after a few he gently broke apart

"What the hell was that?" Adrian yelled

"A kiss." Phil smiled

"I know it was a kiss but why did you kiss me?" Adrian yelled

"Why do you always like to yell?" Phil asked

"Why do you give me a reason?" Adrian yelled

"Look I like you a lot ok?" Phil told her "Ever since you came here a couple of weeks ago but I was leaving and everything and didn't have time to tell you."

"You could have told me sooner instead of making me mad and costing me my match." Adrian said

"I know and I'm sorry." Phil said scratching the back of his head "So do you like me back?"

"Maybe." Adrian smiled as she kissed him back

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Phil smiled and Adrian just laughed

_Me: That was some weird way of getting with someone don't you guys think so? Lol again hope you like it RKORyder :D (And again sorry it took forever) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
